User talk:Rakkety Tam
uYa! Barkjon 18:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome --LordTBT Talk! 18:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) re:Editor You are an editor! You list yourself! --LordTBT Talk! 14:09, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Timeline Hi Rakkety! Feel free to start the timeline, however a very thorough timeline at another website up through the events of The Long Patrol has been completed. It may be best to start this timeline as more of a continuation, beginning with the events of Marlfox. --LordTBT Talk! 03:04, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :It is absolutely not OK to copy their information; we do not have the permission to do that. --LordTBT Talk! 05:18, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Re:timeline Totally! Barkjon 18:15, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Re:This Wiki In addition to Redwall, the intent of this wiki is to be a resource for all things relating to Brian Jacques. I'm sorry you find that "annoying". --LordTBT Talk! 17:20, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Tips What specifically are you looking for tips on? --LordTBT Talk! 21:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Check out the Help:Attracting Contributors article at Wikia Central. They also have other nifty FAQS and Advice for new Wikians. --LordTBT Talk! 22:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) what is the walking stone?Lady Gorse 17:31, 30 May 2008 (UTC)Lady Gorse thanks.Lady Gorse 22:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC)lady gorse thanks for the tip.--Lady Gorse 17:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC)Lady gorse hi I Ive never read the book but always wanted to I am going to start to night or tomorrow give me a week and I might join your wikia Dannflow Talk! 08:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ok I have started read da book .good. I will join soon (wen I finished the book )Dannflow Talk! 08:01, 2 July 2008 (UTC) as either me or LORD BROCKTREE I still dont know Template Usage Hi, I noticed you were using the Redwall Wiki character template at the Watership Down wiki. Would you mind crediting the Redwall Wiki as the designer for the template? I would also suggest that you modify the template to suit the needs of your wiki, versus just directly copying. Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 19:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures The color pictures are digital works of art by deviant artist cybercatmia, great artist :and the black and white sketches are by User:Sambrook the otter, another great artist. I am a fan of both their drawings xD, for more of cybercatmia, go to my User Page and more of Sam's work go to his User Page Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I do believe I can- hmm... a cougar... I ain't never drawn one of them before...k, im going to need a few small details. *What is he wearing *is it day or night Thanks a ton man [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 23:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) actually yes- does he have a weapon? I would need to know that before I go to much farther. ()Oh, I think his head is the most realistic head I have ever done.) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 19:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) poison paw spikes... fun! Thanks tons! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 20:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I got it finished- I hasve made a few... creative additives. I didn't know where to put the spikes, so I ripped his claws out and replaced them with long metal claws. His head is far to big for the body (But I swear this is my first cat) and yes I did have to look at some pictures to get the right angle. Oh, yeah I acrred his body up. It will be in my pictures section. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) (P.s. oh, there is not background (Cause I suck at those) And Iplease tell me what you think if there is anything I should change.) FYI- YOur picture is finished and on my user page. Please what you think. Always a pleasure! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:50, 24 December 2008 (UTC)